Two sides of a coin
by Namiko01
Summary: Kari Eastwood is the new kid at the wammy house. On the off side of being shy she has two sides of her. But what would happpen if she meets a mean blond there.
1. Kari

This is my first death note fan fic.!

It's up to you if I should go on!

I do not own death note.

Two sides of a coin

Chapter 1

I looked up at the big building. I didn't like big buildings ,I didn't like big anything. I stood in front of the gate not knowing what to do. It was raining, so I really wanted to go inside, but then again I didn't want to be a bother…

I took a step back. '_Just go you idiot! God I swear you're such a pansy,'_ my black side screamed at me. That's another thing about me.

I have to sides of me. Black and Light. I had it ever since my mom and dad left me alone in the streets. I looked at the sky. It's going to start raining even harder now. I turned around about to leave. But then I heard to gate squeaked open.

"Excuse me Ms, but are you the new child that is coming to stay with us," An old man umbrella over my head.

"Y-yes!! M-my name i-is Kari Eastwood!!" He looked at me from head to toe.

"How long have you been standing out here? You're soaked," He asked.

"U-um since noon…" I said looking down.

"Goodness child!! It's 6 p.m. now! Why didn't you just come inside? Follow me." He picked up my things and headed for the door. '_Told ya,'_ said my black side.

"Shut up," I whispered to myself.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!! Heheeheee…." The man just stared at me.

"Anyway welcome to the Wammy's home. I am Roger, the principle." I followed him down the hall. Surprisingly I didn't see any other kids in the hall.

"W-Where are all the other kids," I asked looking around.

"Oh there all in class." We were in his office, pictures of kids and degrees on his walls.

"Ok, let's see what we got here…ah here it is," Roger said putting a folder on his desk, "Kari Eastwood. Age: 15, Hair color: Sliver, Eye color: Ruby/Black, Sex: Female, Blood type: O…why dose it say ruby/black," he looked at me confused.

"U-um sometimes t-they change…but it's very rare! Only when I get m-mad…" I trailed off.

"Well it can't be helped Kari. Now here is your room number and class assignment. You will start classes tomorrow. Oh! I'm forgetting something! You have to have a nickname." I started at Roger confused.

"Well you see everyone here has a nickname. How about…Rei! I think that fits you. Welcome to the Wammy's home!" He said once more as he shook my hand. And pushed me out the door. I stood there dazed. _"What just happened?"_

"I don't know myself," I said. I walked around looking for my room.

"What a big place," I said looking at the ceiling, "But I wonder where all the kids are." Right when I said that the bell rings. Kids come running down the hallway like cattle on a rampage. I got swallowed in the crowd.

"E-Excuses me," I said fighting my way out of the crowd. I went in the first door I could get my hands on. I put my hand on the knob and all of the sudden the door flew open with me attached to it.

(AN: Do you get what I'm trying to say people? She griped the knob but someone from inside the room opened it. And she fell in because she didn't let go.)

"Ow! What the hell? What was that for," A blond boy with chocolate in his hand was under me. I got up quickly and blushed.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry!!! I was just…and the hall…and-"He shoved a bar of chocolate in my mouth.

"What is wrong with you?! You never shut up! God you're giving me a headache! I can't stand people who never shut up!"

'_He's one to talk,'_ my dark side snickered.

"Shut up that's rude," I scowled her.

"What was that? Did you just tell me to shut up," The blond one asked glaring at me. I took the chocolate out my mouth.

"Oh! N-no you see I-"

"Mello! That's enough," a man with black hair with black eyes stepped behide me.

"L! I was-"

"Teasing the new kid, I'll never understand why kids can be so cruel. I mean look at her," He put his hands on my shoulders and came down to my level, "She's too cute to be made fun of."

"U-um no! I'm not-"

"Now Mello, please show misses Eastwood to her room." Mello didn't darn say no, just rolled his eyes. I stood there as he walked off.

"Well? Aren't you coming," He glared at me.

Hang over!!...I guess anyway if you read my story please review if you want me to write more!!! Namiko sighing off!!!


	2. Rin

Omg! I'm so happy I got reviews…but so of you think she's Mary-sue. Well, she really isn't. She gets stranger as it goes on. I looked at my story the next day and I saw reviews! Ok please don't hate me but I'm adding more OC…just a couple…don't be mad please! Hehee thank you! Anyway I'll shut up now and get on with the story!

I do not own Death Note…I wish I did though…

Room mate

Chapter 2

"Well? Aren't you coming," He glared at me.

"Oh! Yes..," I picked up my bags and followed him. As we walked he didn't say a word.

'Oh no! I hope he's not mad at me,' I thought, tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"Um! I'm s-sorry if I got you-"

"Shut up! Don't talk to me," he turned around with anger in his eyes, "You. You think your s-o clever don't you! But your not! Getting me in trouble with L. Ha! But your little plan won't work!"

"W-what are you t-talking about," I asked looking at him confused.

'_This guy is pissing me off. Let me go! I'll tell him off!'_

"NO!! I-I can't take anymore!!!" I ran pasted him crying my eyes out. I didn't even know where I was going 'til I hit the wall face first.

"Ow…," I moaned rubbing my head. I looked up and smiled, "Hehee…I hit the w-wall. H-hey this is my room! Yay!" I opened the door and walked in.

"So you're my new room mate hu?" A girl with long black hair and sliver eyes looked up at me. My eyes flickered black.

"Yeah so what? You want to make something of it?" My hands flew to my mouth. The girl looked at me shocked.

"I-I so s-sorry! I d-d-didn't mean to-"

"It's ok, heehee my name is Rin."

"O-oh, is that your nickname," I said putting my stuff down.

"Hu? Nickname, what do ya mean?"

"Well, w-when I got here Mr. Roger give me a nickname."

"That's weird the only people here that have nicknames are students of L, or Successors as you would call them," She sat on my bed smiling.

"S-successors?"

"Yeah, you took a test before you came here right?" I nodded my head, "If you scored high enough you become one if you like it or not. Anyway what is it?"

"Hu?"

"Your name, or nickname that is."

"O-Oh, it's Rei," I said looking out the window.

"Well, let me give you the grand tour!"

She grabbed my hand and off we went!

Sorry that was really short…anyway thank you all for reviewing! If you went me to go on then tell me!


End file.
